Rude
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Inspired by the song Rude. Fabrizio and Jack discuss their common problem. The parents of their significant others are so rude. They ponder a solution to their problem. Titanic did not sink. Rose didn't marry Cal. Jack and Fabrizio have spent a good year courting and getting to know their ladies.


April 20, 1913

It was a bright sunny day. Jack Dawson was once again in Central park, sitting on a bench sketching two children playing tag. He was supposed to be meeting his best friend Fabrizio. They haven't hung out since the night they had celebrated the anniversary of Fabrizio and Helga immigrating to the US. It had been a tough year for all of them. Fabrizio had decided to stay in New York to stay close to Helga and Jack had done the same to stay close to Rose, who now lived in a middle class apartment with her mother, who was still giving her problems over her now defunct wedding to Caledon Hockley, who had called off the engagement thanks to Rose's behavior on Titanic. Which suited Jack just fine.

Jack shared a small apartment with Fabrizio. It wasn't as fancy as the neighborhood Rose resided in, but it was enough. Fabrizio worked in the kitchen of one of the restaurants while Jack found himself selling some of his drawings to a small gallery. It wasn't much, but it kept a roof over their heads.

During the past year, when they weren't working, they were spending time with their sweethearts. Fabrizio was forever with Helga, helping each other acclimate to the US culture and to learn English. It was a lot easier for Fabrizio because he lived with Jack who helped him with his English, than it was for Helga, but together they both muddled through.

When Jack wasn't busy drawing, he was with Rose. Usually they met at the theater where she worked. She was mainly doing small, background parts, but Rose was happy. She was living her dream and Jack supported her fully. Knowing that the small time on Titanic wasn't nearly enough time to truly know one another, they spent the following year courting and getting to know each other better and truly falling in love with one another.

Jack sighed as he thought of Rose, thinking of their plans for the next evening. If things go as planned, tonight will be his last as a single man. He couldn't wait to see Fabrizio and ask him a very important question. He grinned when he saw his friend walking his way, but the smile faded when he saw the dejected look on Fabrizio's face.

"Hey! Fabrizio! Over here!" Jack waved at his friend.

Fabrizio looked towards Jack and waved back, even though the smile he wore failed to reach his eyes. Jack's own smile faded as concern filled his eyes.

"Jack," Fabrizio approached, taking the seat next to him.

"Hey, amico. How is it going? I know we haven't seen much of each other lately...," Jack turned to face his friend, ready to listen.

"I know. Work has been very busy and when I no work, I spend time with Helga," Fabrizio sighed at the last name, signaling to Jack that whatever was bothering his friend, the pretty Norwegian girl was the cause of it.

"You were with her last night, weren't you? I know you left when I did and you seemed pretty nervous. I was meaning to ask you why, but I was running late for Rose's play..."

"Yes. I went to see Helga last night...or rather her papa...," Fabrizio bowed his head in pure dejection.

Her papa? Yikes! Helga's father cared for Fabrizio as much as Rose's mother cared about him. Jack wrapped a supportive arm around his friend's shoulder. "Ok, Fabri. Tell me what happened."

_Fabrizio wiped his sweaty hands against the legs of his slacks...the best slacks that he owned. He usually arrived at the Dahls ready for his date with Helga, but tonight was different. Tonight he was here to see his father. It's been a year and usually, after a year, it was customary for a young man to make known his intentions to the girl he was sweet on, and he was very sweet on Helga. He loved her and could not imagine a life without her in it. So tonight, he was here to ask her father for her hand in marriage. He knew that her father did not like him. He was not Norwegian and he did not speak the same language, but he loved Helga more than he had ever loved anyone and he had a stable job to take care of her. Shouldn't that be all that mattered? At least he hoped it was._

_Taking a deep breath, Fabrizio ringed the bell and hoped for the best. Hopefully Helga's father will see that he was a suitable choice for a son in law. _

_Helga's father opened the door and gave the displeased glare that he always gave Fabrizio when he showed up at the door. Nervous, Fabrizio took off his hat and forced a smile, trying to hide how nervous he was._

"_Helga not here," the older man frowned, ready to shut the door in Fabrizio's face, wishing that the Italian boy would just leave his daughter alone so she could find a decent Norwegian husband who at least spoke the same language._

"_I am not here for Helga, sir. I need to talk to you," Fabrizio managed, hoping that the man understood enough to let him in anyway. _

_Helga's father frowned, understanding the gist of what this boy was saying and sighed as he stood aside to let him in. He wondered whatever it was the boy had to say to him. He usually did his best to stay out of his way when over to see his daughter._

_Fabrzio entered the apartment and stood in one place to face the father of the woman he loved. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to work up his courage. _

"_What you want?" Helga's father glared at the young man, his dislike obvious. Soon he will tell Helga to find a more suitable suitor. He knew that she would listen. She was a good girl. This boy just wasn't good enough and would never fit in with the rest of the family._

"_Sir...I know you no like me. Helga and I different. But I love your daughter and I have steady job. I can take care of her. I am here to ask for her hand in marriage. Please say si,"_

_The older man's frown deepened. He may not know English, nor Italian as well as his daughter now did, but he knew the gist of what the boy was asking and he was having none of it. He decided right then and there to use the first English word that he had ever heard, an English word that he knew that the boy understood so there could be no misunderstanding. "No."_

"Oh no," Jack sighed, feeling bad for his friend, understanding him all too well. "What happened then?"

"I left. Nothing to say after that," Fabrizio sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "What now, Jack? I love Helga. I want to marry her, but her papa say no."

"...I know how you feel. The other day...I asked Rose's mother for her hand in marriage. I thought it'd be the right thing to do...even though she hates me..."

_Jack sat across from Ruth Dewitt Bukater, his heart in his throat. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. He knew that where Rose was concerned, this was just a formality. But still, this was the woman that had brought his Rose into this world. That fact alone demanded his respect._

"_Why are you here, Mr. Dawson? Rose is at that vulgar job she insists on having," Ruth looked at him with her cold green eyes, her voice full of derision, letting him know that she still considered herself in a higher station to him and he was just a mouse amongst many of mice that she had to deal with daily. _

"_Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, look I know that you don't like me. I know that you'll never consider me worthy of your daughter. But we love each other and it's been a year of courting her. I think you and I both can agree that it's time to make my intentions towards your daughter official."_

"_Whatever are you talking about, Mr. Dawson? What intentions towards my daughter can you possibly make official?" _

_Jack took a deep breath, thinking of the engagement ring hidden in his drawer back at the apartment, just waiting to go on Rose's finger. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, ma'am. I am here to ask you for Rose's hand in marriage. I know that I am not rich like Caledon Hockley. I cannot give her a mansion or fancy jewels. But I have a job and a place to live and I love her and can take good care of her. Please say yes..."_

_He knew that a yes or no from this woman meant nothing, that Rose would marry him regardless, but he knew that actually having Ruth's blessing would mean a lot to Rose, even though she'd never admit it. _

_Sadly, Ruth did not care what her blessing would mean to her daughter. All she saw before her in the guise of this...boy was the ruin of her family. If it hadn't been for him, Rose would be married to Caledon Hockley and they'd be living in the lap of luxury right now instead of like...this! Her smile was cold and sickeningly sweet as she lowered the boom, thinking that her word would destroy the hopes and dreams of a young couple in love, not knowing that this was just Jack trying to give a unexpected gift to the woman he loved._

"_Good luck Mr Dawson, but the answer is no." _

"What are we going to do Jack?" Fabrizio frowned, unhappy that his friend had also gotten a no. He stood up and yelled out his anguish, furious at the parents of the women that he and his friend loved. How could they be so callous with the hearts of others? "Why are they so rude?!"

Jack couldn't help his laughter as he pulled Fabrizio back down onto the bench they shared. "Because they don't want to see what is right in front of them. That the best men for their daughters is right in front of them. Men that will love their daughters until they day they die. They have their own fucked up reasons. But that's ok."

"That's ok?" Fabrizio glared at Jack again frustrated, thinking that he wasn't taking any of this seriously. "Jack! We don't have their blessings! How are we going to marry them now?"

Jack gave Fabrizio the same look he had given Rose a year ago on Titanic, when he had tried to convince her not to marry Cal. "Fabri, do you honestly think it'd matter to Helga what her father says? She's been with you all this time against his wishes, hasn't she?"

"Si, she has...but..."

"What makes you think she'll care so much if she doesn't have her father's blessing? She loves you! Sure his blessing would be nice, but your love is what's most important to her! Trust me on that."

"But Jack...we don't have the blessings!"

"So what? We'll marry our girls anyway! No matter what their parents say!"

Fabrizio looked at Jack as if he had lost his mind. "Are you serious?

"I am very serious. Look, I figure that the girls are in love with us. They will go wherever we will go."

"Jack..you are crazy."

"No. I just know my Rose. In fact, I asked you here for a reason and it wasn't to lament over the fact that Ruth said no to giving me her blessing. I asked you here to be my best man. Rose and I are getting married tomorrow. We don't care what her mother has to say. We were just being nice, giving her a chance. But what she says doesn't matter. Rose and I are getting married and heading for Santa Monica tomorrow."

"Wow Jack...congratulations amico," Fabrizio smiled, genuinely happy for his friend. "Of course I will be there."

"How about bringing Helga and making it a double wedding?"

"What?"

"Come on Fabri! We always do everything together! Why not this? And you both can come to Santa Monica with us and build a life there in California! The real land of opportunity!"

Fabrizio stared at his friend, thinking everything over. Helga had been distressed when he had told her of her father's refusal, but would she marry him anyway and start life anew in California? Dare he even present the option to her? It was a good idea...an opportunity that he could barely pass up. He could indeed make a life in California, with his best friend by his side, but it would be meaningless without his girl.

"Let me talk to Helga..."

"You do that. If you're coming, be at the justice of the peace by four tomorrow afternoon. And then we're off to Santa Monica."

That evening, Helga had given Fabrizio the answer of yes. So the next they they snuck off together to the justice of the peace and stood side by side with Jack and Rose and said their marriage vows.

On the train to California, Jack and Fabrizio, best friends forever, grinned at one another. Each of them had gotten a rude no, but they had married their girls anyway and their lives ahead was all that mattered.


End file.
